powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Krista La Rue
Krista La Rue is the Hexagon Yellow Ranger. She is the cousin of Maria and Capri Watanabe. She is from New Orleans, Louisiana. Appearance Has long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and deep brown eyes. Krista is a tomboy who likes going against the grains of what a normal girl should be doing. However, she is a compassionate person when she needs to be and is friendly. At Hexagon, Krista wears a black leather jacket with a yellow lion etched in it, yellow t-shirt and blue jeans. History Krista was recruited into Hexagon while rescuing her friends from Kelzaks and Tengas. Like Cameron, she didn't trust Patrick deeming him unworthy as a leader due to his reckless nature and later accepted him. Sometime into her tenure as a ranger, Krista came across the three rival rangers. They were known as Thunder Rangers: Crimson Ranger(Horned beetle), Navy Ranger(Stag Beetle) and Pink Ranger(Butterfly). Later on Krista, like Patrick learns the truth about Hexagon from Cameron and eventually accepts the fact that they have been lied to by Tommy after seeing clone version of their respective Ranger colors. Leaving Hexagon, Krista and the other Rangers try to find the one person who can help them. After finding Jason and being taken in to his mobile command center. They head to the old command center and take refuge there as it is the only place Hexagon can't find them. There, Krista learns about Hexagon's forming and it was Jason, aside Billy and Tommy that founded it to fend off future threats. For the first few months, they held on to the legacy of Zordon and the rangers that followed. However, Jason and Billy became fearful about Tommy's corruption and learned there were some evil remnants that remained in him. They left with four of the seven colors(Green, Crimson, Navy and Pink) and gave them to the Phantom Ranger for safe keeping. They couldn't retrieve the remaining three colors that was left in Hexagon. Upon hearing more about Hexagon's past and the former Rangers were in hiding, Krista decided to help them out. During the last fight with Hexagon, Tommy refused to see the error of his ways and kept fighting them. Krista and the others lost their powers and were nearly defeated. Soon, Tommy saw the negative consequences of his actions when Zordon's spirit appeared to him via the Phantom Ranger. Realizing what kind of monster he had become, Tommy gave back the powers to Krista and the other Rangers. He finally agrees to dismantle Hexagon once and for all. After the fight, Krista returns to Louisiana. Trivia *Like all past female yellow rangers without skirts, Krista joins them who has a male sentai actor in the original sentai version. *Unlike many pink and yellow rangers who became best friends or had been best friends in both the Saban era, Krista mistrusted Addison for a while due to her association with the Trejo Brothers. The trend continued into both SPD with Z and Sydney and Operations Overdrive with Veronica "Ronnie" and Rose. *Krista is the first female Yellow Ranger with a Lion zord. *Krista is also the first Yellow Ranger to be best friends with a female blue ranger, in this case, Cameron, whom she calls Cammy. *In a hypothetical Wild Force/Hexagon Team up, Krista would've been paired with Taylor Category:Power Rangers: Hexagon Force Category:LadyNeko Category:Yellow Ranger